Casket For Two
by HeatOfLife
Summary: Inspired on, Picnic Casket (Love In The Air?) Cover credited to PrincePiplup (FreshPlinfa) of Tumblr.


Being mid day, the sun was still bright and sunny while the wind had a nice cooling breeze to add onto a perfect day for a casket for two. The normie smiled at the lovely monster, she returned a joyous smile. Their hands entwined, as he carried a blanket in the other, she held the casket of food with her opposing hand. Finding a nice spot to settle for lunch, he began to lay out the blanket. She set down her casket to help him. He shook his head with a chuckle.

"No need. I've got it." He smiled at her, as he walked to another corner but tripped over a small rock. She cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Jackson!" She kneeled down, as she giggled. She had to admit, it was sadly pretty funny to watch. "You okay?" Frankie still had the smirk. The nerd looked to her, adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah." He let out an awkward laugh, clearly embarrassed at the moment.

Frankie stood back up, as she grabbed an end of the blanket and a rock. She placed the rock at the edge of the flannel patterned fabric, then placed her hands on her hips. "Easy!~"

"Well there's still three corners." The teen boy mentioned as he was standing on another corner. Frankie handed him a rock and he set it down.

After finishing up the set up, stretching the blanket as far as they could to make things more spacious, Jackson's only remark was, "that looks pretty sturdy I guess."

Frankie agreed as she made herself comfy in the middle. Jackson took a seat next to her, the two were very close. He ran his fingers through his fluffy hair as she set up the food. She sprawled out the many varieties of snacks and whatnot.

Jackson reached for the cups and the drinks as Frankie continued setting the food up. He poured a cup of juice for her, and then one for himself.

"Alrightly! Everything's set." She smiled. He handed her a cup, and she thanked him as she took the beverage.

"Well then, cheers!" He stated.

She giggled and raised her cup. "Cheers!" The two tapped the tips of their drinks and drank up.

As time passed, the couple finished up their lunch. To finish the meal, however, miss Stein pulled out a pie. Taking a nice, she sliced two even pieces for her an Jackson. He smiled and thanked her for the slice as she took out some toppings for their dessert.

"Scream cheese on pie?" He laughed as he witnessed her doings.

She shrugged. "Well sure. I can't eat pie without it." She let out a giggle as she spread the whipped topping. He questioned no further as he took a bite.

A piece of the pie however slipped from the fork to his pants. And knowing Jackson's luck, of all the days, he had to wear bright, yellow jeans. He immediately set the plate of pie aside as he grabbed a napkin. Frankie looked around for a solution that could perhaps wash off the stain. By panic, Jackson only made the stain worse.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot." He mumbled as he rubbed down on his jeans harshly. Frankie stopped him for a moment, as she dropped a little bit of soda on his pants.

"Remember soda has content that can remove stains easy." She mentioned as she then dabbed the mark. He only watched quietly, with a faint smile.

She smiled brightly with pride as she pulled away. "Ta-dah! All gone...sorta." The stain was, for the most part, faded.

"Thanks, Frankie." She nodded her head at his appreciate. She then poured the last of their beverages into their cups. She drank up the rest in her cup after finishing up her slice of pie, as did Jackson.

After cleaning up all of their remains of the meal, Frankie took Jackson's hands and pulled him up to his full height. "Let's dance!~" She said, with cheer.

"With music?" He asked her, clearly saddened now. Maybe all this time she just wanted to be with Holt. He never liked always having to compete with Holt Hyde. As if he'd ever have a chance against Holt...

She shook her head. "No no! We'll just imagine, pretend. Ya know?" Her polychromatic eyes, meeting his striking blue ones. His faint smile grew a slight bit at her suggestion. Maybe he did have a chance with Frankie after all.

"Umm yeah okay." He nodded, as he followed her to the field. It was a shame not many monsters were out today, for it was such a beautiful day. But this was only a piece of the day, for Frankie knew the sunset would be drop dead stunning, and the night to come would be a perfect ending to a perfect day.

She twirled around as the breeze flowed through her hair. Jackson took her hand, and twirled her again, his arm as the bridge. The two laughed in unison, and now stood close, face to face. Leaning in, Jackson's eyes were falling shut to enjoy every second of this, what would have been sweet and passionate kiss. Frankie noticed behind Jackson the sun was beginning to set. She gasped, and pulled him in the direction where their blanket remained.

She took a seat on the ground, just to watch. He sat close by her, and their hands met, yet again. Frankie sighed, a happy, light sigh as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Isn't it just amazing?" She asked him as she was still dazed by the fluffy clouds that was set in the sky of pink and orange. He only nodded as he watched. He stroked her hair behind her ear, and smiled faintly as he watched her in a captivating moment.

After the sun's passing, the two just sat together in silence, playing with each others fingers, giggling softly. No words were spoken, but they both knew they were enjoying each other's company, no matter where they were or what they were doing they'd be happy just with one another. Was this surely love in the air?

The moon illuminated the close to dark park now. It was such a pretty shine. Frankie & Jackson were just walking off the heavy lunch now, strolling down a pavement that outlined the park with their locked hands swinging front, back, front, back.

Taking a moment to rest, the couple found a bench near by. The two were still unbearably close, by body. Frankie bit her lip smoothly as she looked at Jackson, and his defined features. For a nerd, he was with honesty pretty attractive. His jaw line, his smile, his hair, those eyes, everything. She, without realization was leaning in closer to his face. Jackson, though, didn't mind. He leaned in himself, ready to finally kiss this girl until Frankie noticed a small spark in her peripheral vision, and looked away just to witness what it was. Jackson sighed and slouched.

Frankie looked around to see if she could find anymore of these little nighttime buggers. Luckily, she did. Fireflies. She pointed them out to Jackson mirthfully. He did smile seeing how ecstatic she was just to see them.

"Let's try and catch up to em and catch some." He suggested.

Her bolts sparked. "That sounds voltageous!" She chased playfully after the fireflies that were scattered all about. Jackson himself was actually enjoying the scene. Running around in a dark field chasing fireflies, it was truly a childish but lively moment.

"I feel so alive!" The ghoul exclaimed. Running about so much, they actually made their way back to their blanket, without realization, or even trying. She plopped down onto the ground, among the fabric. Jackson decided to join her. That was enough running around for now.

The stars, they were eye catching for sure. Jackson would point out different constellations to his ghoul. She couldn't complain, they, the stars, were staggering. Star gazing was peaceful, and romantic.

Frankie sat up, then leaned on Jackson's side, faced towards him. He was now distracted by her, as she played with his hair. They had a moment of pure stillness, until it was broken when she leaned down for a kiss. He didn't stop her. Finally. Their lips met. Slowly, smoothly. She played with his hair, and vice versa. He had his hand on her waist while the other held her head. Her hand was placed gently on his chest while the other sleeked his hair back. It was a moment the two never wanted to end, but gladly they shared together. This was definitely love in the air.


End file.
